


Another

by amagicbeyond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mark of Cain!Dean, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/amagicbeyond
Summary: The man with all the answers is here, he’s here, and he’s being frustratingly vague. Dean closes his fist and wills the shaking to stop. It can’t, it won’t, not with the blood of his latest kill still warm on his blade.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in November 2014, based on vague spoilers for 10x14. Anybody have any idea what "clown college Colette" is referencing?? Not me!

The man with all the answers is here, he’s _here_ , and he’s being frustratingly vague. Dean closes his fist, wills the shaking to stop, and it can’t, it won’t, not with the blood of his latest kill still warm on his blade.

“You were able to control it,” Dean spits out, knowing that Cain is looking at the Mark on his arm, knowing that Cain knows better than anyone how very much Dean is _not_ in control right now. “For years – how-”

“But you know how, Dean Winchester,” Cain says, his eyes still tracing Dean’s trembling hands. “I told you my story – how Colette-”

“Clown College Colette?” Dean says, before he can help it.

Cain knits his eyebrows. “Pardon me?”

Dean ducks his head, grips the back of the chair tightly. It helps a little. “Nothing. Sorry. So you’re saying all I need to do is go find some chick who will put up with me long enough and I’ll be magically cured?”

Cain’s eyes grow dark, and Dean can sense the danger that still resides in the man, Marked or not. “My Colette was not _some chick_.” He looks off, somewhere in the distance. “Colette was – an angel.”

Dean’s mouth goes dry. “Not _literally_.”

Cain eyes him from beneath coarse eyebrows. “Not literally. But she was _my_ angel. She watched over me. She cared for me. She made me want to be a better man.”

“And that’s all it took?” Dean’s not ready to buy it. It sounds too easy, too kitschy, too Disneyland. _Love is the answer_.

Cain is silent, long enough to make Dean want to scream, but he has just enough self-control left to grit his teeth and wait.

“It is not enough to be alone,” Cain says, finally, slowly, as if articulating a thought he’d been cultivating for years. “Alone, our fears feed on our uncertainty. Our darkness supersedes our confidence in our own ability to overcome. But another-”

He closes his eyes, and swallows.

“Another is able to believe. In our goodness, in our humanity. Another is able to hold that light for us when we cannot. Another can give us a place to rest. No, it is not enough to be alone.”

Dean can no longer meet his eyes, but his words are striking deep.

“So, yes, Dean, to exist like this, to remain yourself, to keep the monster at bay, you need another. Who is your Colette, Dean?”

Blue eyes come to mind, unbidden.

“Who is your angel?”


End file.
